Dear Blank, Please Blank
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: She's shy and insignificant, the very picture of Hufflepuff yet she's captured the heart of Hogwarts' own womanizer, Sirius Black. The only problem? He knows nothing about her, only that she's an anonymous write for Rita Skeeter's school paper.
1. Prologue I

_**October 13**__**th**__**, 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_"Padfoot, mate, take a look at this." James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch star and one of Hogwarts' heartthrobs, said to his best mate Sirius Black while he stared at thinner version of the Daily Profit._  
><em>Sirius shook the water from his shoulder length black hair, making his other best mate Remus Lupin, curse loudly when water landed on his Charms essay.<em>  
><em>"Sorry 'bout that Moony." Sirius said, only slightly sincere before turning to look at James, "Bloody hell Prongs, you're actually reading."<em>  
><em>James rolled his eyes, "Shut it and get your arse over here and look at this."<em>  
><em>The partial naked Gryffindor beater sauntered over to where his friend was sprawled across his bed, the thin pamphlet like papers in front of him.<em>

_"What is that?" Sirius asked curiously as he searched his trunk for some undergarments._  
><em>"Dumbledore finally let that girl, Rita Skeeter, make a school paper." Was the reply.<em>  
><em>"Are you taking the piss?" Sirius said, temporarily abandoning his search for trousers to stare at his bespectacled friend incredulously.<em>  
><em>"Nope, but that's not the point. The-"<em>  
><em>"What could be more horrible then Rita Skeeter as a reporter?" Sirius cut James off.<em>  
><em>The messy haired boy scowled at his friend, "I was getting to that, you git."<em>  
><em>Sirius rolled his eyes and gestured for James to continue.<em>  
><em>"There's an article here called 'Dear Blank, Please Blank' by an anonymous student."<em>  
><em>"So?" This time it was Peter that interrupted James, much to the bespectacled boy's displeasure.<em>  
><em>James scowled and throw the paper, "If you won't let me bloody finish, then I have to reason to read it to you."<em>

_Remus snorted and grabbed the paper from where it landed on the floor near his bed, "The anonymous author wrote about Sirius." _  
><em>"What?" The surprise in the now dressed sixth year was obvious, as was the self-pride.<em>  
><em>"Don't get your hopes up mate. It isn't very flattering." James said.<em>  
><em>One of Sirius' perfect brows rose in barely suppressed condescension, "Oh really? What does it say Moony?"<em>

_Remus cleared his throat and lifted the paper to hide the smile that was forming on his scarred face._  
><em>"It says 'Dear Sirius Black, why do you sleep with so many girls? Is it your life's dream to become infected with sexually transmitted diseases, both muggle and magical? Or do you feel inadequate in the act of intercourse? Sincerely, a concerned female."<em>

_The dorm was silently for a moment after Remus had finished reading, before Sirius exploded._  
><em>"WHAT THE HELL? INADEQUATE? I AM FAR FROM INADEQUATE!" <em>  
><em>James and Remus shared a look for simultaneously erupting with laughter, while Sirius continued to rant and rave about how 'adequate' he really was. After a few more minutes of laughter, Remus and James realized that their friend had stopped cursing the anonymous write and was now sitting on his bed, a contemplative look on his face.<em>  
><em>"Oh no. I know that look. What are you planning Padfoot." James asked.<em>  
><em>"I'm going to find the girl who wrote the article and show her just how 'adequate' I really am. And you three are going to help me."<em>

_With that statement, Sirius, James, and Peter began forming a plan while Remus merely sighed in exasperation._  
><em>Little did any of them know what sequence of events are about to occur because of their search for the anonymous writer.<em>

**Author's Note: I got this idea after reading a bunch of the DBPB on the website and it just started to make me laugh, I had to post it. I hope everyone enjoys this Sirius/OC story and I will update **_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched**_** either tomorrow or Saturday.**


	2. Prologue II

_**October 15, 1977 -**__** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_"Aurelia!" A loud high pitched screech suddenly filled the formerly quiet and empty classroom as a tall girl mid-back length golden blonde hair stomped into the classroom, a pamphlet of parchments gripped in her manicure hands._  
><em>"What is it Bellerose?" A soft, timid voice asked from a corner desk.<em>  
><em>The blonde, Bellerose, whirled around to face the speaker and held up the crumbled pieces of parchment. <em>  
><em>"This! This is wrong, Aurelia!"Bellerose shrieked, shaking the papers in the other girl's direction before letting out another furious screech.<em>

_Aurelia winced slightly and closed the book she had been reading, "What is that?"_  
><em>Bellerose stormed over to where Aurelia was sitting, a fury dancing in her ocean blue eyes, "This is Rita Skeeter's paper, <em>A Hogwarts Times_." She slammed the school newspaper on top of Aurelia's closed book._  
><em>Aurelia carefully tugged the papers from under Bellerose's hand and read the page it had been turned to. She saw nothing that would elicit such a strong reaction from the girl in front of her.<em>

_"I don't understand, Bellerose." She said meekly._  
><em>Bellerose threw her hands in the air and shouted, "Of course you don't! You're just a lowly Hufflepuff! Ugh!" <em>  
><em>She ripped the papers from Aurelia's grasp and pointed to a short article on the opposite page that Aurelia had been looking at, "Look at this! Look at what that cow wrote about me!" <em>  
><em>Aurelia took the papers back from Bellerose and looked at the article, then blinked in shock when she realized that it was the <em>Dear Blank, Please Blank _article that had gotten her friend into such a tizzy._

_"Read it aloud Aurelia!" Bellerose demanded as she stomped around the classroom._  
><em>Aurelia swallowed thickly while adjusting her large glasses and casting a nervous glance at the Ravenclaw beauty before starting to read, "Dear Bellerose Lemaire, <em>  
><em>Pl-please ki-kindly s-s-stop sh-sha-" <em>  
><em>"Speak louder Aurelia!" <em>  
><em>"Sh-shagging-" Aurelia was once again cut off by Bellerose as she ripped the papers from her weak grasp and continuing where Aurelia had left off.<em>  
><em>"Stop shagging boys in the girls' bathroom! Sincerely, the traumatized girl in the stall!"<em>

_Bellerose shrieked and threw papers across the room, "The nerve of the bloody cow! I'm going to hex her into the next millennium!"_  
><em>"Bu-but you don't know wh-who she is." Aurelia said timidly, eyes downcast in submission as she looked up at Bellerose through her dark lashes.<em>  
><em>"No, but I'll find out and when I do, she'll wish she had never been born!" Bellerose swore before spinning around and stalking out the door, "Come Aurelia, we have work to do."<em>  
><em>Aurelia gulped quietly before adjusting her grabbing her book and bag and following after the taller girl, hunching her shoulders as if to protect herself from the Ravenclaw beauty's wrath.<em>

**Author's Note: Prologue Part Dos! I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they enjoy The Girl That Can't Be Touched, I'll start posting the actual chapters in a bit. And I'll update The Girl That Can't Be Touched soon. Pinky promise!**


	3. Chapter I

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Bright blue-grey doe eyes hiding behind large glasses observed the other occupants of the library with mild curiosity as they read, gossiped, and finished homework. There was one particular table that held the doe-eyed observer's rapt attention though. At that table were four Gryffindor boys, each leaning over a spread of parchment that, to the unnoticed observer, appeared to be the school's newspaper.

"Come on Pads, we've been staring at this bloody piece of parchment for the last hour." The bespectacled boy of the group groaned.  
>"Honestly Sirius, if we didn't find the author's name in the last time we looked, I don't think we'll find it this time." The tall, sandy blonde boy spoke next.<br>The boy with shaggy hair, Sirius, threw his hands in the air and demanded, "Then what do you suggest we do, Remus? James?"  
>Remus and James glanced at each other before shrugging.<br>"No idea, mate." James said.  
>"Why don't you ask Rita Skeeter if she knows who writes the article?" Remus suggested mildly.<br>"Because that's a-" Sirius paused, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, "Actually, Moony, that's a brilliant idea."  
>James just groaned and slammed his head on the table, "Really Remus. Do you have to encourage him?"<br>Remus smiled sheepishly at his friend, "Sorry."  
>Sirius ignored his best friend's comment, "Come on you lot. We've got a weasel to find."<br>The four boys snickered and stood to leave the library, trading jokes about Rita Skeeter.

During the four Gryffindor boys conversation, the blue-eyed observer had grown bored and stood the leave the library as well. Not paying attention in favor of staring at the floor, the blue eyed observer didn't see the well muscled body of Sirius Black until too late.  
>"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, girl!" Sirius snapped angrily.<br>The doe-eyed girl squeaked slightly, her glasses askew on her small nose and her blue-grey eyes wide with fright.  
>The Hogwarts heartthrob merely rolled his dark grey eyes before roughly brushing the girl aside and continuing out of the library, a laughing James and Peter following after him.<br>Remus sighed in exasperation and picked up the small role of parchment that the girl had dropped in the collision.  
>"Sorry 'bout him." The tall boy said apologetically as he handed the parchment back to the girl before turning and following after his friends.<br>The bespectacled girl just watched quietly, eyes still wide and clutching the parchment to her chest tightly.

Later that day at dinner time, the blue-eyed girl was sitting quietly at the Hufflepuff, listening to chatter going on all around whilst playing idly with her food.  
>"You r-really s-sh-should e-eat th-that." A soft stuttering voice said as a fellow Hufflepuff girl sat down in front of the blue-eyed girl, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts.<br>Large bespectacled doe-eyes stared into the warm brown eyes, before lifting a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. The brown eyed girl smiled softly and began filling her plate, making sure the silent girl across from her was actually eating and not lost in her own little world.  
>"So h-how was y-your day A-A-Andraste?" The brown-eyed Hufflepuff asked softly, stuttering a little less in the presence of her good friend.<br>Those startlingly expressive blue-grey eyes meet warm brown ones for a moment before returning to stare at the plate of barely eaten food. Andraste shrugged her shoulders slightly, her eyes flickering to her companion's left.  
>"There you are Aurelia!" The familiar high-pitched cry, making both Hufflepuff girls wince.<br>"Hi, B-B-Belle-rose."Aurelia stuttered out.  
>"I swear your stuttering gets worse every year. It's completely unattractive." Belle-rose sniffed before shoving a small Hufflepuff second year to the side so that she could sit down.<br>Andraste watched from under her lashes as Aurelia blushed and ducked her head, shamefaced.  
>"S-sorry, B-Belle-rose..." Aurelia murmured.<br>Belle-rose sniffed again, "You should be. It does after all effect my reputation."  
>Seeming to finally notice the other girl's presence, Belle-rose frowned, "What are you doing here? Should you be off, I don't know finding something?"<p>

Andraste pulled a face from behind her hair, but instead of saying anything, the blue-eyed girl simply stood from her place. Aurelia glanced at her fellow Hufflepuff apologetically, but didn't dare stand up to Belle-rose.  
>"Honestly Aurelia, you can do so much better than that pathetic thing." Belle-rose said, just loud enough for others at the table to hear and turn to look at where Andraste was walking away.<br>A blush found its way up to doe-eyed girl's cheeks, so she hung her head lower and hunched her shoulders in hope of escaping the whispers that were following her out of the Great Hall.

**Author's Note: Aint' Belle-rose a bitch?**  
><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is up to everyones' expectations!<strong>


	4. Chapter II

_**November 3**__**rd**__**, 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Dear Blank, Please Blank; A Hogwarts Times**_

_Dear girls with short skirts, if you are going to bend over at least make sure you're wearing undergarments. Honestly, no one wants to see your bum every time you drop a quill or parchment, either wear your under things or keep a better eye on who you are flashing. Sincerely, scarred for life._

Andraste's lips twitched in amusement as she read the small article in the school paper, gray-blue eyes shining with mischief as squawks of outrage and fits of laughter filled the Great Hall.

"…UGH!"

"…That bloody cow!"

"…Who does she think she is?"

Were only some of the conversations the silent Hufflepuff was able to hear, most notably from the girls, the laughter was coming from the boys.

Andraste bit her lip and stood, leaving the Great Hall. She slipped out of the Great Hall, practically skipping towards her Herbology class.

It wasn't until Potions that Andraste mood turned sour.

"Today students, I will be assigning everyone new partners." Slughorn said with some excitement, while the class groaned, "This will be for the whole year and cannot be changed unless I think it will be productive."

More groans from the class, which Slughorn ignored.

"Now Miss Evans and Mr. Potter."

"No!" Lily Evans cried in dismay.

"Yes!" James Potter jumped and rushed over to sit by the pretty redhead.

Slughorn looked down his nose at them, before continue down his list.

Andraste was daydreaming and doodling on her parchment, not really listening to what Professor Slughorn was saying until he called her name.

"Miss Cornick and Mr. Black."

Andraste's eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared at the Potions professor like he had grown another head.

"Who?" Sirius Black asked looking around confused, hoping it was that pretty blonde sitting at the table beside him.

Slughorn sighed, "Miss Cornick, please raise your hand."

Andraste worried her bottom lip with her teeth and raised her hand timidly. Sirius gave a put upon sigh but stood and made his way over to the Hufflepuff, while Slughorn continued.

Sirius stuck his hand out after had sat down, "I'm Sirius, I'm sure you already knew that."

Andraste squeaked and stared at him wide-eyed. Another sigh left Sirius and he grabbed her hand, giving it a shake.

"Of course, Moony gets the hot blonde and I get stuck with this." He muttered and crossed his arms, brooding quietly.

Andraste flushed and narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"Andraste."

Sirius blinked in surprise at the husky voice that had just snapped at him. He turned to look at the girl beside him. Her head was down and she was writing down notes, her other hand clenched into a fist on her thigh.

"Pardon?" He asked.

She lifted her head, her blue-gray eyes bright with anger. "My name is Andraste and I'd rather not be stuck with you either."

Sirius was stunned and he blinked rapidly before letting out a bark of laughter.

"Right, Andraste. You do realize how many girls would love to be my Potions partner?"

"Too many." Was her sharp reply.

Sirius shook his head in amazement. This girl was a walking contradiction, first she was timid and shy and now she was snapping at him. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"Can we please just get this done? I'd rather not have to deal with you any longer than strictly necessary."

Dumbfounded, Sirius nodded and got up to get the ingredients for the potion, think about the strange girl all the while.

Andraste was mortified, but like hell she was going to let Sirius Black know how embarrassed she was about snapping at him. As soon as the class was dismissed, she was up and out of room before he could even say a word to her.

The dark-haired girl hurried to the library, where she usually spent her free period before lunch, her book bag clutched to her chest like a life-line.

'_Oh Merlin, I can't believe I just snapped at Sirius Black.' _She thought frantically as she rushed to her spot near the back of the library, expertly dodging Madame Pince.

She sat down at her table with a soft thump, dropping her bag on the floor beside her chair and cradled her head in her hands. Her face was on fire from her blush, which was slowly dying down only to come back full force when the reason for her blush entered the library, entourage in tow.

"Andraste!" He called, only to be hissed at by Madame Pince.

The girl in question groaned and bumped her head against the table.

"Are you alright?" James Potter asked, looking at the girl oddly.

Andraste grunted and lifted her head to stare at the four Gryffindors that had surrounded her table.

"What do you want?"

Sirius gave her a charming smile, "You rushed out of the classroom so fast, we didn't get a chance to talk."

"That was the point…" She muttered darkly.

That sent the other three boys into hysterics, while Sirius frowned.

"Come now. All girls want to get to know me." He said as he sat down across from her.

Andraste ducked her head to hide behind her hair and scowled, "I don't."

This set the others off again and James slapped Sirius on the back.

"Give it a rest, mate." He said with a grin at Andraste, "It's obvious your charms aren't working."

Sirius scowled at the girl across from him.

"Stupid girl." He snapped, "There are plenty of girls how would appreciate my attention."

Andraste bit her cheek, the insult stung but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Then go find them, you overcompensating git."

With a huff, Sirius stormed away, James and Peter trailing behind him, still chuckling.

Remus glanced at his friends before gently touching Andraste's hand. He had seen the flash of hurt on her face when Sirius had called her stupid.

"You're not stupid for rejecting him. I'll talk to him and get him to apologize. What he said was uncalled for."

Andraste smiled at him slightly and pulled her hand away, "Its fine. I'll just tell him to shove his apology up his arse."

Remus grinned at her, "It was nice talking to you, Andraste."

She nodded before pulling out a quill, ink, and parchment, a clear sign of dismissal. Remus grinned again and rushed to catch up to his friends, where he could hear Sirius ranting about the girl that had just rejected him.

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated this freaking thing. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts. **


	5. Chapter III

_**November 21**__**st**__**, 1977 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

* * *

><p>"I AM NOT A DESPERATE CREEPER!" The one and only James Potter hollered during breakfast over a month after Sirius had been rejected.<p>

James was fuming as he glared at the piece of parchment in his hands, his handsome face turning a rather unattractive shade of red, "That's it! Padfoot, we need to find this girl so I can give her a piece of my mind!"

Remus sighed while Sirius and Peter had fallen into full-out laughter.

"James, the writer is anonymous. Not even Rita Skeeter knows who it is, she said so herself remember?" The level-headed Marauder soothed, "Besides, for all we know the writer could be a boy."

That sentence caused Sirius to spit out his mouthful of pumpkin juice all of Peter, who happened to be sitting across from him. Remus gave the shaggy-haired teen a disgusted look, James began to cackle wildly, and Peter, well Peter look like he just had pumpkin juice spat all over him.

"Like bloody hell the writer is guy!" Sirius snapped.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, makes you so sure it's not?"

Sirius sneered, "Because I know women, very well might I add, and _**that**_," He punctuated his words by stabbing a finger at the _'Dear Blank, Please Blank' _article, "Is written by a woman."

"He's got a point, Moony." James agreed, giving the article an evil look.

Remus merely made a noise of disbelief and threw his hands in the air, "Impossible."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Andraste was balancing carefully in one of the many large windows in the Owlery that she had cleaned with a simple spell. She was leaning against one of the arches, basically straddling the thick stone ledge since her legs were on either side, one hanging out the window while the other rested on the floor of the Owlery. Perched on one of the Hufflepuff's arms was a massive Eagle owl, which gazed at its mistress with bright orange, almost red, eyes.<p>

"How have you been, lovely?" Andraste cooed to the owl.

The owl chortled and bobbed its head up and down, causing Andraste to laugh.

"Ah, I see, you only came over here to get a treat, didn't you?" She asked and playfully ruffled the owl's chest feathers.

The owl clicked its beak and bobbed its head again. Andraste smiled and lightly tapped her owl's nose.

"Oh alright, Hades, you old codger." She said with a laugh and pulled an owl treat from her robe pocket, holding it in the palm of her hand.

Hades gingerly plucked the treat from his mistress's hand, nuzzling her palm gently after swallowing the treat. The Hufflepuff smiled again and stroked his ear tufts affectionately.

"Let's see what mischief we cause today, eh boy?" She cooed and carefully tied a small roll of parchment to his leg, "You know where to go." She commented before throwing her arm in the air and Hades took off into the sky, screeching slightly before flying towards his destination.

Andraste smiled, waving slightly and turned to leave when a sudden flutter of wings made her pause. She glanced around curiously before jumping slightly when she felt a pair of claws grip her left shoulder carefully.

The dark haired girl turned her head to the left and blinked in surprise when she saw a female Eagle Owl perched on her shoulder. The owl cooed to her softly and shifted closer to Andraste's head before rubbing her own head against the Hufflepuff girl's. Andraste was stunned by the behavior to say the least.

"Do you want a treat too, pretty?" The girl asked, fishing out another treat from her pocket.

The female owl chortled and nodded her head up and down the same way Hades had. Andraste shook her head slightly in bemusement before holding the treat out to the owl on the palm of her hand. Just as Hades had, the female Eagle owl plucked the treat from the girl's palm with infinitely gentleness before taking off back into an alcove high above Andraste's head.

Large blue doe eyes followed the owl for a moment, before Andraste shook her head, "How curious." She muttered as she left, deciding to head for the kitchens for a quick snack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry, it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! And sorry I haven't been updating this story! It's really only something I occasionally write for when I have a particularly bad case of writer's block or something. I'll try to update this story more regularly since people seem to enjoy it, but no promises. <strong>_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched**_** is going to be my main priority, maybe once I finish that I can work more on this while I work on sequel for **_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched. **_**Anyway now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Queen Holly: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story.**

**StormWithinHerEyes: I'm glad you like the story idea! I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Tigerlils: The last time I update this story was about two or so months ago, (That doesn't include the petition chapter though).**

**Samasbananas: Thank you! I can't remember at the moment, but I'm pretty sure Andraste is the name of a constellation, kinda like Andromeda.**

**Qo0thTheRavenNeverm0re: I'm pretty sure it's a constellation, like Andromeda or Bellatrix, but I can't be certain at the moment. **

**Hunter of Slytherclaw: Haha, yeah I'm kinda like that at times, but Andraste isn't based of me. She's more based off a friend I used to have, that girl was a walking contradiction, kinda like a starburst. **


	6. Chapter IV

**Quick AN: Technically fourth chapter of Dear Blank, Please Blank. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 26<strong>__**th**__**, 1977 **__**- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

Andraste made a note in her Potions book before scribbling a few sentences on the piece of parchment next to her. It was Saturday and the library was quiet since most of the students were in Hogsmeade.

Sighing softly, the Hufflepuff took her glasses off, placing them off to the side and blinked to get rid of any fuzziness before continuing to write her Potions essay.

"Aw, Moony, can't we do something other than homework?" Sirius Black's familiar voice startled Andraste so much that her hand jerked, causing a huge line to slash through her essay.

The blue-eyed girl groaned and cradled her head in her hands as she stared down at her ruined essay with narrow eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss?"Remus's soft voice sounded from somewhere in front of the Hufflepuff.

'_I was until you idiots got here.' _She thought sourly but lifted her head, a soft, pleasant smile on her face.

She noticed all four Marauders were standing in front of her table and were staring at her in surprise.

"Hello, beautiful," Sirius said, a charming smile making its way on to his face, "Have we met before? I'm Sirius."

Andraste gave him a confused look before frowning.

'_What the hell is he talking about?' _She thought, still staring at him incredulously.

"Leave her alone, Sirius. Can't you go an hour without flirting with some poor girl?" Remus asked rhetorically before turning to face the silent Hufflepuff, "Ignore him. I'm Remus Lupin, that's James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

Andraste continued to stare at them silently, extremely confused.

'_Did they really forget who I am?' _She wondered before mentally rolling her eyes, _'Of course they did, it's not like you're very important.'_

One of the Marauders cleared their throats, pulling Andraste's attention back to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked blandly, not caring how rude she sounded.

The four boys looked at each other before Sirius sat down in the seat across from her.

"We were just wondering what your name was." He answered, "As much as I'm sure you'd love to be addressed as beautiful, it's bad manners not to introduce yourself."

"Pardon?" Andraste demanded, "I'm sure with that small brain of yours, you may have a hard time remember, but we've been Potions partners since the beginning of the month."

She scowled darkly at their stunned expressions before pulling her wand out of her hair and waving it over her essay, getting rid of the horrid line.

"Andraste?" Sirius questioned, completely stunned that the beautiful girl in front of his was the same weird girl in the huge glasses.

"Bravo," The Hufflepuff clapped sarcastically before glaring at him, "It's absolutely stunning that you're able to remove your head from your arse long enough to remember."

She sniffed and picked up her Potions book, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

* * *

><p>Remus stifled his laughter by placing a hand over his mouth, he was amused at the stunned expressions on both Sirius's and James's face, Peter just looked nervous. Remus took a seat at the table and pulled out his own homework after it had been silent, James and Peter following his example a few moments later. He was a bit surprised that Andraste had been able to stun not only Sirius into silence, but James as well and her words weren't even directed at him.<p>

"What are you working on?" Sirius asked, finally seeming to get a hold of himself.

Remus bit back a smile when the Hufflepuff girl gave an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than talk to a stupid girl?" She demanded harshly.

The scarred teen winced slightly and looked at Sirius to see his reaction, he was surprised to see the Sirius Black look away from the dark look Andraste was pining him with.

"Er, right, about that…" Sirius muttered, "I apologize, I shouldn't have said that, it was cruel."

Remus cocked an eyebrow and looked at Andraste curiously. He watched as she carefully closed her Potions book and set it on the table before she corked her bottle of ink and placed it in her bag, then she twisted her black hair around her wand until it was back in a bun at the top of her head. At first Remus thought she was going to leave, but was amazed when she rested her arms on the tabletop and leaned forward instead.

* * *

><p>Sirius stared at her in amazement, he'd been expecting her to get up and leave without a word, but he'd admit this was much better. The Hogwarts womanizer had been taken aback when the Hufflepuff, leaned forward instead with her arms resting on the table.<p>

Sirius mimicked her position, taking in her face which was usually hidden behind her veil of hair. Her wand held her black hair in a bun on the top of her head, which kept all of it out of her face except for her bangs. She had high cheekbones, an elegant and slender nose, and her lips were pale pink with the bottom being a little fuller than the top. The feature that captured Sirius's attention the most though, were the large blue-grey doe eyes that were normally hidden behind oversized glasses.

The two stared at each other silently, though only one was aware of the looks the other Marauders were giving them.

"Sirius…" Andraste cooed slightly, leaning a little closer.

"Yes?" He asked, a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

"You can take you're apologize and shove it up your arse." She smiled pleasantly before leaning back and gathering her stuff.

James, Remus, and Peter howled with laughter, not even Madame Pinch's snarl could stop them. Sirius was, once again, completely stunned as Andraste sauntered out of the library. Then his eyes narrowed and he frowned, his lips pursued.

"Forget about finding that bloody writer," He growled, "I'm going to make that uppity bint fall in love with me."

Remus instantly stopped laughed and glared at his friend, "Leave her alone, Sirius."

"Yeah," James said still chuckling as he slapped a hand on Sirius's back, "I don't think it would be possible anyway."

Sirius caught sight of the pair of large spectacles resting on the table and he picked them up, staring at them intently.

"Just watch."

"I want no part in this." Remus said firmly and shook his head, "This is going to come around and bite you in the arse, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged before turning to James to beginning plotting, the glasses still clutched in his hand. Remus sighed and continued to do his homework, pitying the poor Hufflepuff girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Uh oh, I wonder what's going to happen now? Nothing good, I bet…<strong>

**Anyhooties, thank you to everyone that reviewed/faved.**

**Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**CrackYourReins911: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**Comfortably Grey: **Here you go! I hope you like this chapter!

**Tigerlils: **Sorry, there wasn't an article in this chapter unfortunately. I need some ideas for those. Haha, that would be awesome if Starbursts walked, it'd be like those old Poptart commercials were the kids chased the poptarts… Mmmm poparts…

**Samasbananas: **Yay! I'll have to read it, if you posted it that is. Hope you like this chapter.

**CrimsonMutilation: **AH! No weird sickness please! I get enough of those on my own! Haha, hope you like the chapter.

**SiriusLover867: **Yeah, I'm going to try to update more regularly(ish). I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter!

**Feliciiaab: **Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
